Yellow moon pt1
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles has to deal with a lot of horny werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**(Not yet beta... this is a Sterek story but that is later on)**

Stiles walked into Scott's room and sat on the bed, the teen looked at the wolf as he sat there bouncing his foot on the floor that reminded Stiles of Thumper of Bambi "Is it worst than normal?" He asked, knowing it was the full moon tonight or as Derek keeps saying a yellow moon, Scott shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck feeling his skin prickle like someone was breathing on his neck.

"No no it's not that… it's something…something else, Isaac been feeling all day to and the others it's like an itch under our skins. Oh I don't know I feel…" He said "I feel hyper." He said with a giggling smiled that only means he's up to no good

"Then go for a run." Stiles said chuckled as he pulled out a sticky notes and a book out

"No no a run won't do it, I don't know what would." He said, Stiles kicked his shoe off and lay down on the bed with a book he got from Derek.

"Well you know I'm here for you dude." Stiles said as he looked at the book, Scott hummed as he watched Stiles,

"Good book?"

"It's awesome; Derek thought I might like it. It's the Hale's book on werewolves and human's that are part of the packs and what roles they have." He said as he started to read it, Scott nodded and spun around on his desk chair "Is Isaac home tonight?" Stiles asked him, Scott hummed again

"Yeah he might."

Later that night as he moon rose, Stiles was a sleep on the bed the book fallen to the floor each page covered in yellow sticky notes, notes as in there are half dozen on each page. Scott watched how his best's friends shirts has rose up around above his belly button leaving a long wide stripped of pale skin. The wolf licked his lips as he watched his chest rise and fall and suddenly it all become so clear about what to do with the itch, biting his bottom lip as he got up from his chair and walk over to the bed and stood over him he sat on the bed and put his hand on Stiles' stomach and felt the teen's muscles "Ummm Scott?" Stiles said as he open his eyes and looked up at him as he started to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Scott moved his hand to Stiles' hip and hovered above him "What are you doing?" Stiles asked him as he felt Scott buried his nose into the crease of Stiles' neck and shoulder "S...Scott?" Stiles stammered

"I figured what I need to do to kill the itch." He whispered in Stiles ear, Scott growled happily at the smell his friend was giving off …oh god it's lust… he told himself

"W...What is that?" He asked

"You."

"Scott you're…you're into girls not boys." Stiles said, the wolf nipped his neck playfully as he climbed on top of Stiles

"I know but you smell so so good…"

"Scott!" Stiles said making the wolf pull back and look down at him

"Let's not make this awkward, I know I don't always find you attractive like this but…"

"Alright alright just this once and and…"

"Know." Scott whispered "You have a thing for Derek." He said as he smashed his lips against Stiles mouth.

Scott rocked his hips down against Stiles hips rubbing their hard lengths against each other getting moans draw out of their mouths. Scott moved his hands under Stiles' shirt and twisted his nipples getting a whine out of him as he pulled the shirt from underneath and ripped it open, pulling his lips away from the dark hair teen "Scott come on man... this was a birthday present." He whined at him

"From who?" Scott asked

"Lydia." Scott rolled his eyes and ripped the rest away

"I will buy you a new one." He told him as he pulled his own shirt off and went back to kissing him, swiping his tongue across Stiles' lip asking for entrance. Opening his mouth Stiles let Scott slide his tongue into his mouth they started the battle of well I guess you can say whose going to be on top, Scott growled and Stiles submitted letting the alpha wolf take over, the hyper teen knew Scott would be on top but still that didn't stop him from trying.

Stiles felt Scott moved his hands down his side to the waist band of his jeans, while he tried to pull Scott's down "Scott…off!" He pulled at the dark hair teen's jeans, smirking Scott pushed himself up and knelt above him looking down at him as he popped the buttons off and then zip, Stiles laid there looking at him with wide eyes as he saw how large Scott was "Fuck... is that…fuck is a werewolf thing to have a big dick?" He asked

"Who else's have you seen?" Scott growled at him his eyes flash red making him smirks as he looked up at him "Whose cock have you seen? Sucked? Or felt in side of you?" Scott snarled, Stiles snorted at him and looked up

"Only Jackson." he said witch made Scott blinked at him in shock

"Really?" He asked, knowing that the two hated each other, Stiles shrugged and gave him a weak smiled. Scott sigh and he still felt slightly pissed off in his state "The only cock I want you to think about tonight is mine." Scott growled as he pulled Stiles' jeans off in one go.

He moaned and gasps as he felt his best friend's tongue lick up the length of his member to the tip and then his mouth warped around it sliding down into his throat "God Stiles!" Scott moaned as he tangled his hand though his hair and pulled him down, Stiles moaned at the slight pain Scott started bucking into his mouth before he pulled Stiles off him and up kissing him again before pushing him down on the bed and attacking his neck

"F...Fuck!" Stiles cried out as he felt Scott wolfy claws in his thighs before he pulled Stiles' legs open as he moved closer letting his cock rubbed against Stiles entrance. The wait was killing Stiles he knew if Scott pushed into him now he knew it will hurt like hell but he also knew that it would feel good soon enough. Soon enough Scott's wolf side won and he pushed into Stiles in on long motion "GAHHHHA!" He screamed as he fisted the sheets and twisted his face in pain panting out painful grunts.

Scott growl softly to him as Stiles open his eyes to see his best friend had finely wolfed out on him "S...Scott." He whispered as the alpha started to move his hips, Stiles cried you as he felt Scott draw out his member until the tips was left in before snapping his hips forward "UHHA!" He cried out as Scott started pumping his hips quickly into him as he held into his friend's hips having his claws dig in slightly into Stiles' hips. His hips worked quickly into Stiles the teen just let out a long moans every time he felt Scott moved inside of him, he moaned Scott's name as he clawed at his back feeling himself already too soon wanting to cum.

Scott could feel his friend was reaching his limit and pulled Stiles' legs up over his hips and pushed himself in deeper adding more force to his thrust "Ahh Scott!" Stiles cried out as his felt his sweet spot get battered by the wolf's member "NAGHAAAAA!" Stiles cried out wrapping his hand around his own cock and stroked himself in time to Scott's thrust; he let out another cry as he arched his back cumming on his stomach. Scott growled as he felt the muscle tighten around him, he felt himself shifted before he let his wolf take over spilling himself into Stiles as he bite down on his friends neck getting a scream out of him.

Stiles cried out as he felt the sharp teen sunk into his shoulder, he felt Scott hold onto him as if his life depended on it. It took another few more minutes before Scott pulled his teeth out and licked the bit on Stiles' neck, he felt the tangy blood on his tongue and then looked at how Stiles' head was turned away he was still panting heavily "Stiles, Stiles." Scott called to him

"Ummm." Stiles answered turned to look at him "You bite me." Stiles whispered

"S...Sorry, I am so sorry I didn't mean to…oh god I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled himself out of his friend gently as he could

"It's okay… just just wasn't…"

"I know nether was I." He whispered as he licked the bite one more before getting up and going to get a damp cloth. Walking back into the room Scott saw Stiles sitting up with a small wince "Do you want to stay the night?" Scott asked

"Do you have to ask?" The teen smiled at him as his friend started to clean the cum off his stomach

"You didn't really…you know with Jackson?" Scott asked with a odd look on his face, Stiles chuckled as he looked at him

"No only messing with you." He said, Scott nodded as he threw the cloth in the bin and got Stiles some bed clothes. "Sooo what now?" Stiles asked

"I...I don't know the itch is gone but I feel different?" He asked, Stiles looked at him as he pulled his clothes on himself as he yawned

"Deal with it in the morning sleep now, awkward talk later." The teen said pulling the cover off so he could slip under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Stiles woke up to the smell of the coffee, he groaned and rolled over just as his phone ran somewhere in the room with coffee cups in his hands "Do you want me to get your phone dude?" Scott asked him with a smile on his face

"Yes and does it has to be too loud!" Stiles mumbled, pulling a pillow over his head putting the cup down onto the bed side table and smiled at Stiles pulling the pillow away from Stiles' head

"Yes it's your wolf hearing." He chuckled as he kissed him on the lip

"It sucks." Stiles mutters as he forced himself to sit up and took the coffee off Scott as the alpha wolf went to Stiles jeans and pulled out his phone as Stiles sipped his coffee watching Scott

"Urrha who is it?" The teen asked looking at him

"Urrrh Derek." Scott said as he looked back at Stiles watching as the bed sheet pool around his best friends waist, Stiles muttered under his breath and took the phone off Scott and put it to his hear

"Hello Mr Wolf." He said his voice still sound horse "What about the yellow moon last night?" Stiles asked "Yes it was big and yellow and it turned Scott into a horny werewolf."

"Stiles!" Scott whined at his friend, Stiles just smiled at him

"Yeah yeah we will be there in an hour."

Scott and Stiles walked into the house talking to each other, Isaac walked in behind them giving them an odd looks but loving the smell Stiles was throwing off. Derek watched how Scott and Stiles walked in; he knew there was something different about how they interact one another and Stiles there was something really different with Stiles, Stiles is… "Scott, Stiles over here now." Derek asked as he walked over to the kitchen smiling at each other

"What's up Derek?" Scott asked

"Yeah Sour wolf what's wrong?" Stiles gave him a lop sided smiled at made Derek's heart flip…what the hell is wrong with me… He thought, shaking his head he looked at the pair

"You bit him?" Derek asked looking at Scott and then looking to Stiles who was still smiling

"It wasn't something I was planning it just kind happen." Scott told him

"So was the sex." Stiles said as he sat on the counter, Derek rolled his eyes

"You two had sex last night?" They both nodded their heads the older wolf let out a sigh "Have wither of your wanted to have sex since then?"

"Ummm no not with each other." Stiles said as he rubbed his neck, Derek looked at the newly formed wolf

"No I'm good, last night was…was…oh my god it was epic it's like…"

"Stiles filled something that was missing in your friendship, your brotherhood and pack." Derek said, Scott looked at Derek wide eye and blinked at him

"Ho...How did you know?"

They all sat in the loft looking at Scott who was doting Stiles, everyone was quietly watching them, the dark hair wolf even tho he was Alpha he was behaving as a beta to Stiles "Oh I will say it what the hell is going on with those two!" Isaac,

"He has a point."Lydia said "Has this got to do with the yellow moon last night." She asked as looked at all the male wolves in the room and saw them looking at Stiles

"It does." Derek said

"But why is Scott acting like a beta?" Ethan asked tearing his eyes away from Stiles to look at Derek, who was having the same problem as every other male wolf in the room

"A part from the Alpha who is the most important in the pack." Derek said,

"Stiles." Scott said making the newly turned wolf giggle,

"Not the answer I was asking for but yes... Stiles is the most important person in the pack but what I was getting at was mother wolf or pack mother. What happen last night what all the wolves felt last night was like an itch and it only come with the Yellow moon and because Stiles was at Scott's and because Stiles is well pack mum and pack mum protects and cares for the pack…even if it means sex." Derek tells them as they all looked at Stiles who was petting Isaac's hair as the blonde wolf decide to curl around Stiles

"What?"

Later on Stiles was sat at home looking though the book Derek gave him then night before, there was a large part on Pack Mummy's as Stiles calls it, he was sat there chewing on raw it's off beef when he heard someone fall though his window face first "Stiles what the hell is on your window?"

"Broken glass with salt." He answers as he spun around to look at Isaac. The blonde teen was at there with a shard of glass in his hand, Stiles stands up and walks over to him, Isaac looks at him and notices how curvy Stiles' hips were now and how when he is walks even tho it was only few feet it was like liquid movement,

"Stiles." Isaac whispered as the other teen knelt down in front of him and took his hand and looked softly at the clear glass

"I'm sorry Isaac." He whispered as he pulled the glass out, Isaac winced at the pain and looked into hot whiskey colour eyes of the mother wolf as he lowered his head and ran his tongue along the bloody palm until the blood was cleaned up and in that time Isaac heart started beating faster as he could feel himself become hard. Pulling himself away Stiles looked down at the healed hand "There now see all better."

Isaac just looked at before pushing himself forward and knocked Stiles to the floor and sitting on top of him, the other teen just looked up at him and cocked his head to the side as he looked up at the blonde "Is there something wrong Isaac?" He asked

"No." He answered

"Oh? Well then do you mind if I sit up?" He asked

"No." Stiles nods and looked up at him watching him wondering what the blonde wolf will do, Stiles could see him thinking what he should do "I want you." He whispered

"Oh Isaac Isaac look at you, such a sweet pup." The blonde wolf whined and started rubbing himself against Stiles

"Please, I need you..." he whimpered as he lowered his head and started nuzzling Stiles' neck as he kissed the skin.


	3. Chapter 3

John walked in though the front door after the longest shift he has ever had, he thinks as he walked into the kitchen "Stiles?" He calls out as he looked up to see Stiles was stood there putting eggy bread onto plate to the half naked blonde

"Hey dad wants some?" He asked with a smiled, John gave a nod as he sits down

"Morning Sheriff."

"Morning Isaac." John said as he looked at the plate Stiles put in front of him. Stiles sits down and starts eating his breakfast.

Isaac finished and stood up looking at Stiles "I'm going to have a shower and get dressed, great breakfast." He smiled as he kissed Stiles on the cheek making the other teen blush, John just watched him leave the kitchen

"Stiles why was Isaac in my kitchen only in his boxers?" He asked, Stiles bite his lips as he got up and put a cup of coffee in front his dad

"It's hard to explain." He said with a nervous smiled

"The start trying." He said, there was a scary calm to his dad's voice as he sat back down to his breakfast

"Ummm well okay, well there was yellow moon a two days ago and it affect werewolves, they have this itch which is another work for really horny."He said, seeing the teaspoon being bent in half by his dad's hand,

"Go on." His dad asked, Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat

"Okay so, you know I was Scott's the other day and well I was sat on his bed reading this book, and well I fell asleep and he…well we slept together and he kind of well bite me and I'm a wolf." The spoon snapped in half, the scoop end of the spoon feel off the table and onto the floor

"There's more, I know there's more." Sheriff growled,

"I am pack mum or really mother wolf for Scott's pack." He stops and looks at his dad

"And Isaac?" John asked

"Yeeah…" Stiles stops and plays with his food not feeling so hungry any more, John sighed and looked at his son

"I'm not mad at your nor am I disappointed in you, I just don't like the idea that my son is sleeping around with strangers." Stiles snaps his head up and looks at him

"They are not strangers' dad they are pack."

"Right right sorry."

Later that day at school Stiles was stood talking to Lydia who was resting her head on his shoulder "Do you want to help me research this outside pack?" Stiles asked her, she smiled and looked up at him

"Not planning on having a male visitor to night?" She asked

"Ummm no not tonight but you never know, I will try and work it in though my day." He smiled as he got his book into his bag before they headed off outside.

"What's happening over there?" Lydia asked as Stiles turned his head to see the back of Scott, Isaac and the twins facing another wolf

"I don't know." He said as he walked over to them.

"Hey guys?" Stiles asked as he stood next to Scott, "What's going on?" He asked looking at the new teen in front of them, Stiles took one look felt his wolf growl inside his head, the teen was taller than Stiles and looked like he could brake him in half, his eyes were a sliver cold blue and Stiles could swear that this man was checking him out

"He wants to join our pack." Isaac growled, Scott looked at Stiles as the teen looked back at Scott

"So it's true you have a mother wolf." The new teen growled, Stiles just raised an eye brow to him

"Stiles?" Scott asked

"Ummm he smells like they use to." Stiles nodding towards the twins

"Well smelt?" One asked

"Yeah of death." Stiles answers, Scott nodded

"Good enough for me, no we don't know you and my pack don't trust you." He said, the new teen growled and let his lips turn into s sneer as he walked up to Stiles looking down at him

"What do I have to do fuck him to get your pack's approval?" He growled, the other wolves gave a low growl at the warning towards the wolf

"Touch our mum and you will be hanging from your disembowelled reminds." Isaac threaten

"Hush now Isaac, this wolf is leaving…Bye bye." Stiles said, Scott easily slide in front of Stiles blocking him from the new threat, he took s step back as he tied his hair up giving them a dry chuckle

"Have your way but just remember you can't protect him all time." He tells them before he walked off.

They stood there for a moment watching him leave, Scott notices some other walk off in the same direction as the wolf "I say we kill them now." Ethan said

"No, if we go after them now we could be walking into a trap, let's think this though before we go half cocked." Scott said looking at both twins who rolled their eyes, Scott growled at them "Right?"

"Right."

"Say it right boys." Stiles purred at them

"Right Alpha." They both said, Scott turned to Stiles who just smiled at him before he walked back inside.

Later Stiles walked up to the loft to his favourite Hale "Derek you here?" Stiles called out, he walked in and placed the book he borrowed onto the coffee table

"Why do you smell like a different pack?" came the growl, turning around Stiles looked at Derek

"Oh had a wee run in with one, he was trying to worm his way into Scott's pack." Stiles said

"And?"

"And what do you think? He was lying, he just want to know if the rumours were true." Derek looks at him "You about me." Stiles adds, Derek walks over to the sofa and sits down as he did he took Stiles' wrist bring him down onto his lap.

They sat there in the silence of the room, Stiles resting against Derek's chest listening the former alpha's heart beat calmed his wolf "Umm Derek you smell good." Stiles purred as he looked at the wolf. The dark hair wolf shook his head

"We can't Stiles not yet." He said, the new wolf pouted like a toddler and looked at him

"And why not, don't you want me?" Stiles asked feeling almost hurt that Derek didn't want him

"Stiles god no, I want you and you don't know how much it pains me to see you sleep with the others, but they and you need to get it out of your system, they need to feel that connection you now have with Scott and Isaac and one you have done that you will be mine and only mine." Derek tells him, kissing him on the lips Stiles whimpers and kissed backs.

"Okay." Stiles smiled at him

"However if we get any new pack members can only dream." Derek growled as he kissed him deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an end of long day as Stiles slid into the bath and thought about the day, Stiles had to deal with the twins today both Ethan and Aidan they had stopped him in school and smirked at him the teen smiled back at them "Okay boys." He chuckled as they pulled him down into the basement, he really wasn't too sure if the basement of a school of all places was the best choice to have sex in. Stiles felt Ethan slide his hand across Stiles' stomach letting his nails scratched his skin making Stiles shiver

"Ever done it with two men?" Aidan asked as he pulled his shirt off

"You kidding right Scott was my first." Stiles smiled as he felt Ethan lips on his neck and his hands on Stiles' jeans and pulled on the belt and pulled the jeans down to his ankles

"Well we better make it a memorable moment." Aidan tells him as he and twin both wolf out as they strip out of their clothes not wanting to get anything on them that they would have to explain.

Stiles as he open his eyes he looked up at the roof of his bathroom, thinking about the threesome he had in the basement made him laughing as he felt the bruise on his hips burn under hot water he smiled as the water was hot and relaxes his muscle. He was so glad his dad was waking, he had put his phone on silent as he closed his eyes breathing in the Rosemary scented oils he added to the water. He had told the pack that tonight was Stiles' night and it was the most important night ever and he wanted to be alone but he knew that one or two of wolves would not listen and come by, but he was okay with that as long as they give him a while to relax, but what he didn't think would happen was his house being broken in to not by one but three people.

Stiles had closed his eyes when heard something smash down stairs and three heart beats, he sighs and got out of the bath, pulling the plug and then dried off before putting on his PJ bottoms and t-shirt and pads down the stairs and into the kitchen. He could hear three female voices moving around in his kitchen, rubbing the back of his head he walked into the kichen.

He stood there and saw three women in his kitchen picking up a broke plate, bickering between themselves as the picked up the plate "Guys?" He called out to them, they froze on the spot before turning to looking at Stiles with a wide eye look, and Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at their deer in head lights like

"Umm hey." Lydia smiled as she stood up

"How did you three get in?" Stiles said pointing them as they all stoop to face him, it' not that Stiles minds three beautiful woman in his kitchen it's just one is dating his best friend and the other two well he's not sure on any more

"Peter did have a key." Malia said to him as she held up the key and smiled brightly at him

"Of course he does." Stiles sighed as he rolled his eyes before spotting Kira walking around the island in the kitchen and put bags on the kitchen counter "What you got there?" He asked with a wide smile

"Food." She smiled back at him as she took out tubes of different foods

"O…okay. So what is going on?" He asked as he walked over to Kira and lifted up the lid to food and hummed at the smell

"Well we've been talking and since all the boys have gone bat shit crazy over you, we thought we come here and get comfort from pack mum a different away." Malia said, Stiles looked at her and tilted his head

"I don't know why you're complaining we had sex." Stiles said to her "Tho it is a bit weird as your father will want to screw me soon and then I'm planning to being forever screwed by Derek." Malia rolled his eyes as she looked back at Stiles

"Peter maybe my father but he's a dick." She tells him as Lydia spun around and looked at the Coyote

"What?" Malia asked as she pulled a bottle out of the bag,

"What?" Lydia said back to her with the narrowing of her eyes

"It's not my fault you didn't have sex with him." She said as she walked over to kira and helped her plate up the large amount of food.

They feasted on the food and drink from 3 bottles of wine and now sat in front of the TV watching films and that is how John found them when he came home at 6am, all four of them a sleep on the sofa in a tangle of limbs, he rubbed his tried eyes "Nope to tried for this." He told himself as he went to bed.


End file.
